Flirting
by Sassy08
Summary: Short scenes of Katara and Zuko 'flirting' all leading up to a kiss. More information inside. Zutara Not sure if these would be drabbles or not...
1. Help Argument

Title: Flirting

Summary:- Short scenes of Katara and Zuko 'flirting' all leading up to a kiss. More information inside. Zutara Not sure if these would be drabbles or not...

Disclaimer- You know, TV lies. It says I can buy "It" whatever "It" is on Ebay. Yet I can't seem to buy Avatar. So currently, until TV stops lying to me, I don't own Avatar.

A/N: These have no time zones really set but they do go in an order kind of. There are going to be eight chapters all together and unfortunately they are all about this length. I hate how short they are but I decided to put them up as chptrs rather than one big one-shot. This is just something that came to me a few weeks ago. Not sure what else to say but I hope these are good.

* * *

"I could have handled it!" Everyone heard Katara yelling a few yards from camp.

"Oh yeah you looked perfectly capable when you were corned and your flask was empty!" They heard Zuko yell right back.

"Does their flirting give anyone else a headache?" Aang asked poking the fire with a stick.

"They're just arguing." Sokka told him.

"Oh yeah sure." Toph laughed. "At least you don't know every time they turn away and each time they step forward. Now _that's_ enough to give you a headache."

"Why do you have always have to jump in? Why can't you let me prove that I can take care of myself?" Katara continued shouting at him. "I know it can't be because you care!"

"You're right I don't!" Zuko seemed to stress a little on that claim.

"He's lying." Toph told the rest of them with a slight smirk on her face.

"Ugh. I can't take this anymore." Sokka said standing up. "Hey! Are you guys done yet?" He shouted towards them.

"Yes. We are." Katara said turning back to camp.

"Why did you do that?" Toph asked him.

"Hey you guys were just complaining about headaches. I was just helping you." He defended as Katara and Zuko rejoined the group.

* * *

I told you they were short. A few of them are longer though. I'll be putting them up soon, and they do get better. Don't forget to review plz!


	2. Hurt Heal

Flirting

Chapter Two- Hurt/Heal

"Would you just let me heal it?" Katara asked once again only this time getting frustrated.

"No, now leave me alone." Zuko growled then turned away.

"Why won't you let me help you?" She asked crawling to face him.

Everyone else just sat there and watched them. It was the same story as always, Zuko was injured, Katara wanted to heal it, he wouldn't let her, they argued over it. It ended it two ways, either she'd heal him or leave him there to sit in pain and heal him in the morning. Everyone pretended not to notice the small glances between them through this argument, Sokka most of all.

"I don't need help." Zuko claimed and hid his wounded arm from her. She sighed and looked him in the eyes. She gave him that pleading look that made him look away.

"Please?" She slowly took his hand and pulled his arm out from its cover. She carefully rolled up his sleeve to show the cut and bruise. "Now hold still." She told him softly.

"I know, we've been through this before." He told her sounding annoyed. All she did was smile and put the water on his skin. He avoided her gaze as well as everyone else's.

"There, done." She said as she ran her fingers across his arm where the cut had been. There was a quick moment where their eyes met and he allowed her to rest her hand on his arm gently.

"Katara, you ready to make dinner now?" Sokka broke their gaze. He was always the one to break them up. That didn't surprise anyone.

"Yeah Sokka." She stood up and walked away from Zuko. "Can you grab the fruits from my bag for me?" She asked as she went about making their dinner.


	3. Babysitting

Flirting

Chapter Three- "Babysitting"

A/N: I had fun writing this chapter. Note from here on, Katara and Zuko, mainly Zuko, might be getting OOC. I'm still trying to learn how to write them. Hopefully when I start my first real chapter story, which is currently in process, I'll have them down perfectly.

"How'd I get stuck babysitting?" Zuko asked throwing another rock into some bushes.

"Babysitting?" Katara turned on him. "I'm not a kid!"

"But you're the only one who needs protection." He said trying to ignore her.

"I do not!" She said turning away from him. "If I need any protection," She mumbled. "I need it from you."

"What? Afraid I'll capture you, take you away, and have my way with you?" He asked apparently hearing her. She just tried to stop the blush from creeping into her cheeks. "Don't worry," He stood up from his sitting position, throwing one more rock. "If I did," He quickly moved behind Katara and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You'd like it."

A smirk formed on his lips when she turned around in serious surprise. Her jaw dropped and she looked a little mad. He just continued smirking and started walking away. It took Katara a few moments to recover though.

"You're a jerk," She finally said following him. "Do you know that?" He just shrugged and kept walking. "And you wouldn't do that anyways."

"You're right." He stopped and turned to face her which caused her to stop only inches away from him. "You probably wouldn't be any good anyways." The smirk widened on his face.

Katara's jaw, once again, dropped unable to create a verbal response. She shouldn't have taken that as an insult. She really shouldn't have cared that he said it all! But for some reason, she wanted to slap him and tell him that he was wrong.

"Well, I guess you'll never know will you?" She finally found her voice. Zuko just smiled and walked past her. Katara started walk away from camp, hoping Zuko wouldn't notice.

"Where are you going?" He asked stopping her.

"For a walk." She answered then heard him groan.

"Just stay here. It's easier to keep an eye on you."

"I don't need a babysitter!" She yelled at him.

"They told me to watch you, so I'm watching you." He said walking up to Katara, who was still facing away from him.

"Since when do you listen to them?" She challenged. Zuko froze a moment before getting very close to her.

"You're right. I shouldn't listen to anything they tell me to do." She didn't see him smile. If she had, she wouldn't have agreed so quickly. "Well, Sokka says to keep my hands off you." He placed his hands onto her arms and pulled her back so she was leaning on him and he could whisper in her ear. "Guess I shouldn't listen to him." She pulled away and turned to face him.

"Jerk." She said, still rather close to him. She felt a shiver go down her spine when he smiled.

"You'll live." He backed away and went to sit down. "Now go walk." He told her. But he was surprised when she sat down next to him instead. They turned their heads to look at each other for a moment. Katara smiled just slightly at him and he had to hold back a real smile that was trying to form on his lips. "Remind me again how I got stuck babysitting."

* * *

Remember to review! I'm addicted to feedback so c'mon and make me happy so I can make you happy and give you another chapter!... please? 


	4. Food Fight

Flirting

Chapter Four- Food Fight

A/N: I have no idea what kind of food to put in here so you'll just have to work with me if it's not believable.

"Cut it out, Zuko." Katara said, the annoyance clear in her voice.

"What are you going to do, peasant?" He challenged throwing another piece of food onto the ground.

"You're wasting good food, man!" Sokka complained.

"Good food? Yeah right. This is barely even food." He replied dropping more to the dirt. He looked up very quickly when something beamed him on the head. He saw Katara with a smug look on her face, then looked down to see that it was a carrot that had hit him. An evil smile spread across his face.

"Zuko, don't even think about it." She warned as he picked up more food off his plate. "Zuko, n-" She was cut off when his potatoes hit her face.

"There goes dinner." Sokka pouted while Aang laughed before yelling "FOOD FIGHT!"

It would figure that the one night they had a lot of food, most of it would get thrown around. Everyone but Sokka, who was trying to eat the flying food, was throwing it at each other.

At one point or another, Zuko snuck up behind Katara with a bowl full of luke-warm soup in his hands. He didn't say a word as he held it above her head and let it roll down her face. She screamed slightly in surprise before turning around.

Zuko quickly grabbed her hands before they had a chance to hit him. She tried to put on an upset face but a smile broke through and he had to laugh at her.

Katara looked up in shock when he did. She'd heard him chuckle before but never genuinely laugh. It caused her to smile again.

"You're a mess." He told her, releasing one of her hands to tuck a few stray stands of hair behind her ear.

"All thanks to you." She accused. She blushed when his hand rested on her neck. His hand was so warm and felt good against her skin. She would have liked to stay there and just look into his eyes but Toph ruined it by throwing a bunch of carrots at them.

"C'mon, stop flirting and clean this up. You guys started it." She demanded amused at how their heart rates sped up and she could bet they were blushing.

* * *

Like I said it gets a little OOC but this fic is more just for the fun of writing it so, I don't really care. Hope you guys don't care either! Remember to review plz!


	5. Game of Tag

Flirting

Chapter Five- Game of "Tag"

The group sat there and watched the two hit each other. No one really knew how it got started but it became a game for them. One of them would hit the other lightly and move so that the other couldn't hit them back.

Sokka of course ignored it, not wanting to believe what it really was. Aang sat there disappointed that he wasn't in Zuko's place. Toph shook her head not sure what to think of their little game.

Eventually Zuko got frustrated. He did not play games. He did not have fun. So he hit Toph upside the head getting her involved.

"Hey!" She shouted. She was about to hit Zuko when she heard Katara laughing. "You think this is funny Sugar Queen?" She asked before throwing a few pebbles at her. Katara scoffed before running and hitting her brother.

"No way. I'm not in." Sokka said crossing his arms. Katara frowned at him. "Oh fine." He pushed Aang to the ground and went back to ignoring them. Aang proceeded to chase Katara around.

The game continued and eventually everyone was spread out so the person who was "it" had to find someone to tag. Zuko was currently that unlucky person somehow.

He wandered around slowly convincing himself that this was good practice for battle, not a game. He heard a twig snap behind him and turned in time to see a blue figure running. He sprinted off after it.

Katara knew he was gaining on her but she didn't really care. Before she knew it, he was right behind her and she was slowing down. She felt fingers on her arms and she was pulled to the ground with Zuko standing over her.

"Good thing this wasn't a battle." He said.

"If it was a battle, I wouldn't have let you catch me." She smiled. He just made a curt laugh. "You're it again." Katara said lightly smacking his leg.

"Game's over." He said and offered her a hand up. She looked at it skeptically for a moment before taking it. He didn't let go of her hand once she was up though. Instead, he backed her into a nearby tree then pinned both her arms above her head. "You loose." He whispered harshly.

Toph, hidden in some bushes, listened to what was happening. There was a slight struggle but it quickly faded. She heard Zuko shift his feet slightly in the dirt. She assumed he moved closer due to Katara's heart rate rising vaguely.

Zuko whispered something that she just couldn't make out. He was too far away and too quiet. But whatever he said made Katara hold her breath.

Toph got up quietly and walked away. "Too much fluff and drama in this group." She said to herself.

* * *

This is probably my least favorite chapter and I don't know why. Let me know what you guys think by reviewing! 


	6. Sparring

Flirting

Chapter Six- Sparring

A/N: This chptr is called sparring although that's not what they really do but oh well.

* * *

Zuko couldn't help but chuckle a little when he saw Katara trying to practice with his swords. She didn't know how to handle them exactly right. It was a pathetic sight to him but at the same time he found it a little cute, and cute was not a word he would use often.

"You're using them all wrong." He startled her as he came out into view.

"I…I'm sorry." She stuttered a little. A light pink color came to her cheeks like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He had to hold back a smile as he approached her. She held out his swords for him to take but instead he took her hands and moved behind her.

"Use them as one weapon, not two." He whispered in her ear. He started moving her to show her how to use them. The pink tint in her cheeks became a red when he sighed just slightly into her hair. "Try it." He whispered as he stepped back to watch her.

"Like this?" She asked then started moving the swords in a better way than she was before. She stopped when she saw him smile at her.

"Good, but not better than me." He said smugly. All she did was stick her tongue out at him causing him to chuckle again. "You couldn't beat me and you know it." He told her walking toward her again.

"I've beaten you a few times already." She replied crossing her arms across her chest.

"You think that." He said as he walked past her. When he did, he allowed his arm to brush up against her side in a slight push.

* * *

Only two more chapters left! The next chapter was my favorite to write and I think you'll see why. I'll only tell you this. It's called "Kataang or Zutara". It should be up tomorrow night by the latest. Remember reviews are really nice! 


	7. Kataang or Zutara?

Flirting

Chapter Seven- Kataang or Zutara

"You're blind aren't you?" Zuko said randomly breaking the comfortable silence between them. Katara looked up curiously.

"Um, no. Toph is though." She told him. They were sitting alone at camp while the others were off practicing their bending. Sokka was probably just watching or something. They kind of had to drag him along. He didn't really want to leave them alone. Aang didn't really either but he was more trusting.

"Not literally, peasant." He scolded. "You really don't think he's in 'love' with you?" He said the word "love" as if he didn't believe in it.

"No I really don't. Aang's just a good friend." Katara sighed. "Now would you quit asking?"

"Just a friend to you maybe." Zuko ignored her words. "The kid is basically obsessed with you."

"Would you just drop it? This is ridiculous!" She stood up to move away from Zuko. "He can't be in love with me."

"Why? Don't you love him?" Zuko asked as if he was asking the time of day.

"I love him like a brother." She crossed her arms.

"Still hung up on Jet?" He asked casually.

"What? No!" She faced him fully.

"Haru?"

"No."

"Me?"

"What?!" Katara shouted in surprise. "I don't like you. Or Jet! Or Haru! Or Aang for that matter!"

"Afraid to?" He asked standing up.

"What about you 'Mr. I'm not interested in anyone'." She came back at him.

"I never said I wasn't interested in anybody." He smirked.

"You sure act like you're not." Her eyes widened. "Wait! Are you interested in someone?"

"Nope." He chuckled. "Just said that I hadn't said I wasn't interested." He pointed out.

"Oh." Katara's face darkened slightly. "Well, Aang doesn't like me so…" She changed the subject.

"Yes he does. It's kind of pathetic actually." He walked up to her and lowered his voice. "I bet he thinks about you all the time." Katara shivered and took a step back only to see him take one forward. "He probably stays up all night thinking about you, then hating himself for doing so because he knows he shouldn't." Katara got the feeling that Zuko wasn't talking about Aang anymore. "He shouldn't like you. It's wrong in too many ways." Zuko stepped towards her so their was no space between their bodies. "He probably spends all of his time trying to hate you and trying to let only the occasional thought about you slip in," He brushed his hand against her cheek. "About your skin," He lowered his hand down her arm and to her hand. "About how your hands would feel on his face," He watched Katara hold her breath as he raised her hand and placed it over his heart. "About how you might be able to heal his scars."

They both stayed still for a few moments unsure of what they were suppose to do now. Katara could feel Zuko's heart beating at a calm, normal rate. She didn't understand how he could be so calm, unless he _was_ just talking about Aang.

"I highly doubt it." She said not moving yet. "Because if it was true, I'm sure he'd tell me," She finally removed her hand from his grasp but didn't step back. "_Right_?"

"No." Her moved to her side and leaned toward her ear. "_Aang_ wouldn't." Katara just stood there frozen in confusion. Zuko moved away before saying, "You're as blind as I was."

* * *

See why this was my favorite chapter to write? Anyways, next chapter is the last chapter, the big kiss! Should be up tomorrow. Until then, review and happy reading!


	8. Attraction

Flirting

Chapter Eight- Attraction

The final chapter! Originaly there was going to be one before this one about Katara's mother's death anniversary but I couldn't write it very well and 8 is my lucky number anyways.

* * *

"Can you believe them?" Katara asked as she and Zuko walked away from others. "I mean how could they think we flirt with each other? We don't even like each other." Zuko looked to the side not really wanting respond.

The gang had finally called them on their flirting, well mainly Toph. Aang stayed somewhat quiet and Sokka started every sentence with "_If_ you _were_ flirting with her…" Toph was the one who tended to point out everything that went on. Zuko and Katara blushed when she did. Katara denied it all and Zuko stood there trying not to smile. This was all entertaining to him.

Eventually, Katara stopped fighting and just went off into the woods, dragging Zuko with her even though she knew that wouldn't look good. Now they were just wandering in the woods.

"I mean there's absolutely no attraction between us at all, right?" She kept going. She wasn't sure what else to do but deny everything. Nothing could happen even if she did admit she liked him. All of a sudden, she found herself trapped between Zuko and a tree.

"You talk too much." He told her putting one arm on either side of her, pinning her.

"What is with you and trees?" She asked realizing this was at least the third time he'd had her against one.

"They make it easy to corner your opponent." He answered. He then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "They're also great for _flirting_." He pulled back with a smirk on his face.

"Why would you care about that?" She asked hoping to wipe the smirk off his face. It didn't work. "You don't like me, Aang does, remember. He _loves_ me."

"Didn't say anything about you did I?" His smirk remained.

"You're not attracted to me then?"

"Well," He took a step forward pressing his body to hers. "Let's see." With that, he pressed his lips to hers.

Katara's eyes went wide for a moment when she realized what he was doing. She slowly realized just how much she wanted this and started to return it. Her eyes closed and her arms snaked around his neck. She surprised him by pulling him a little roughly, trying to get even closer, as if it was even possible.

Zuko placed his hands on her waist and pulled her just far enough away from the tree to wrap his arms around her. He moved his lips more passionately and let her taste every emotion that had built in him from the day he met her.

Katara felt like she was on fire and it was great. She felt Zuko run his tongue along her lips and she parted them, allowing him in. It was hard to deny him. He was just so… hot. There really was no other way to describe him. She ran her fingers along his neck and tilted her head deepening the already passionate kiss.

Zuko slowly pulled back and heard her moan in protest. He rested his forehead against hers and allowed them to catch his breath before he spoke.

"Nope, no attraction." He said leaning down to kiss her neck. Katara let out a small laugh before falling deeper into him.

* * *

This chapter was somewhat inspired by a picture I saw on Deviant Art called Zutara: No Attraction Unfortunately I don't have the link to give you guys but I'm sure you can find it. Oh and anyone else notice how in many fanfictions (including my own) Zuko tends to have her against a tree at one point? Anyways, this was the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! Everyone who has gives a signed review this chapter gets a reply too. 

I've actually got a chapter story I'm working on. Since it's my first it will be the cliched story about Zuko capturing Katara but I hope to do well on it and make it my own. Until then! Hope to hear from some of you on other stories I'll have up!


End file.
